Cold Love
by Cecrecy
Summary: He was just having his drink, when suddenly he gets caught... By a very beautiful brunette.  Chuck is a vampire who never knew what love was, until a certain brunette named Blair Waldorf showed him...  My first story so please, go easy on me.
1. Dangerous Clubbing

**-Dangerous Clubbing…**

Chuck Bass was just doing his thing.

Flirting with women for a One-Night-Stand.

This time it was a tall hot blonde.

He already knew her, so she knew him, and what he was.

''Time for a drink, don't you think gorgeous?''

He asked with his Bass-Smirk.

The blonde smirked back and nodded.

He grabbed her by her hand and took her outside.

He took her to and lonely spot outside besides the building.

When they were finally alone, she gave him her arm.

And in a split second, his eyes turned into another colour and he bit her in her arm. She softly moaned and closed her eyes.

While he was busy with his drink he didn't

Notice that there was someone standing behind him, seeing everything.

''Oh My God!''

He heard someone yelling.

He stopped and turned around immediately.

His mouth dropped open.

It was a beautiful young brunette, god what a beauty! Beautiful dark brown eyes, just like him, with very cherry red lips. He noticed a strange feeling in his stomach, something he never felt before in his very long life. What is was he really didn't know. She looked very pale, and he knew she had seen too much, she looked shocked, but that wasn't really strange though.

''Oh My God!'' She yelled again bringing Chuck back to reality.

Chuck stood still, the blonde woman didn't know what to say either.

The brunette turned away abruptly and started walking away, first it was just walking and before she knew it, it was running.

But when he suddenly out of nowhere stood right in front of her, she had to stop.

''What?'' How did you? She stuttered.

''Hey there beautiful, whats you're name.''

He said calmly, looking into her bright beautiful dark brown eyes. He really hoped she didn't saw him putting his teeth in the blonde, the blonde that he didn't remember still standing at the same spot, the moment he saw the brunette.

She still was scared to death and calm she certainly was not.

''What did you… What was… Oh My God!''

Chuck knew she had seen way too much, but what was he suppose to do, kill her at this very spot.

''She wanted to show me something.'' He lied.

''No she didn't, you bit her!'' The brunette yelled.

''Ssh! Keep it down, please, listen…?'' he trailed off.

''What is you're name, beauty?'' He smirked.

''I'm not telling you my name!'' She frowned at him.

''No need to panic, beauty, I was not biting her, you don't need to call CIA.'' He said calmly, with of course his smirk still in place, it was getting annoying… that stupid smirk!

''But you… and there was…''

She paused for a moment and shivered while she continued.

''There was blood.''

She finally shivered out.

''No, I'm sorry you must have been mistaken.''

Chuck was a natural good liar, but when it came to the beautiful brunette before his eyes, it was very hard. She really made his knees weak.

''But...''

Chuck remained silent.

He saw her opening her mouth for a second but it closed very fast.

Then she opened her mouth again and spoke.

''Well I guess… I'm sorry for the… disturb.''

''No problem at all.'' Chuck simply smiled, feeling his heart bouncing fast.

There was a delicious smell, something he never smelled before. It was a special sent, that he noticed was from her. He took a deep breath and breathed in the delicious smell. It smelled so special… so… delicious…He felt his eyes changing of colour and looked away fast, being afraid of attacking her at this very spot and drinking every litter blood her body had, he broke the silence. ''So who are you?'' he decided to ask to take his mind off a certain fantasy of sucking blood out of her. He turned his head towards her again.

''I'm… I'm Blair Waldorf!''

She answered already realizing what a mistake she may had made.

He put out his hand.

''I'm Chuck Bass, nice meeting you.''

She was clearly wrestling with her self, to shake his hand or not. She slowly gave him her hand. After shaking his hand she said:

''Yes, nice meeting you, I-uh I've gotta go.''

She said already turning around to walk away.

She didn't came far though, almost immediately after she turned around she felt his hand grabbing her arm.

She shivered at his touch, it felt good, but on the other side it felt horrifying.

''Do you want to have a drink or something, it's on me.''

She didn't know, did she want to? She felt attracted to him, but she also felt fear. He looked very handsome in his purple shirt under his black suit, Armani if she wasn't mistaken. At least this handsome, horrifying guy had good taste.

''Sure, why not.''

She said and before she realized what she had said, he grabbed her hand and took her inside the club, the same place he had left with the tall blonde, _'to have a drink'_.

The blonde was still standing far behind them, and he didn't care one bit.

''But what about her?'' Blair asked when she saw the blonde still standing there with her arms crossed.

''She will find her way back in.'' He smirked, leading her inside.

Blair found herself amusing the way the blonde frowned at them and was throwing her arms in the air of anger.

When they were inside he took her to the bar and said she needed to wait here, and that he would be back in a second. She just stood there waiting. At least he had ordered a drink for him and her, before he left.

She took a sip from her martini.

And looked around in the club, she never been here before.

She saw Chuck standing with some other guy. He was blonde and also very handsome. There was a another blonde woman two. She was very tall taller than Chuck was.

She had a feeling they were talking about her. When Suddenly the three of them looked at her, she knew it for sure…

It scared her a bit.

''Hi there sexy!''

Someone said from behind.

She turned around.

It was a dark haired man, wearing a very expensive suit, like everyone in this strange club.

''What is a beautiful woman like you doing in a place like this?''

He asked with an annoying smirk, just like Chuck.

Only in some kind of crazy way she liked Chuck's smirk, even tough it was annoying in every way.

She could still feel his eyes on her, and it made her feel safe.

Just when she wanted to answer she felt a hand on the small of her back, it felt familiar. It was Chuck's.

She turned around to look right in his bright dark but sexy eyes. Chuck looked angry, but why?

He frowned at the strange guy now behind her. He was not alone, the blonde tall girl and the blonde guy followed him. They looked angry two, but the blonde girl gave Blair small smile. But when she looked back at the mystery guy again it disappeared.

Chuck said that Blair needed to go.

Blair frowned and shook her head.

''Why, you just dragged me-''

''You just need to go, now.'' Chuck interrupted her.

''This is Serena she will go with you.'' he said pointing at the very tall blonde girl behind him.

So her name is Serena…

Serena now stood beside Chuck and gave Blair another smile.

''Are you coming, Blair?'' Serena asked.

Before Blair could react Serena dragged her away. Serena was very strong, without any struggle she got Blair out of the club.

''What was that?'' asked a very confused and furious Blair.

''I'm sorry Blair, Chuck should've never took you to this place.''

Blair got more confused by the second.

''It's not a place for you, the club is… it's dangerous.''

''What do you mean? And how do you know my name?''

Serena stayed silent for a moment.

''Doesn't matter, just go and don't look back, okay?''

Serena yelled.

''But-''

''You need to go, now!''

Blair was confused, so she decided to listen and to leave.

She began walking away.

Serena just stood there and watched her walk away.

In some kind of strange way Blair felt safe when she was around Serena or Chuck, when she left she immediately felt fear.

She kept walking without looking back, deep in thoughts.

When she suddenly didn't know where she was anymore she stopped.

''Great, now I'm lost.'' She murmured.

She turned around when she heard something.

She heard someone laughing, and it scared her more.

She almost had a heart-attack when she turned around, before her was standing the same guy from the club.

''W-w-who are you?''

She stuttered cause she didn't really wanted to know the answer.

He just smiled at her, and it scared her to death.

It was the same guy from the club only he looked different. He was paler and his eyes, his eyes, she thought he had dark brown eyes, now they were… lighter. No… it was impossible, it couldn't be, could it? Did they really change of colour? No!

''I'm Carter Baizen, and who are you beauty?''

''I'm not going to tell you!''

She yelled back, and she began walking the other way.

He just laughed at her as he grabbed her arm and spinned her around.

''Hey, let go of me!'' She yelled angrily, but there was still fear in her voice.

''I can't do that sweetheart, but don't be scared.''

''I'm not scared of you.'' she lied.

''Oh, I think you are Blair.''

Suddenly his eyes changed again, but now they changed into a different colour, suddenly they were white.

''Y-y-you're eye-eyes, what happened t-to you're eyes?''

Carter just grinned, and took a step forward, then he opened his mouth.

''Oh My God!''

As soon as he let go of her arm she made a run for it.

Of course she didn't come far though.

He stood right in front of her and before she knew it she felt a stitch in her neck.

It hurt her, and she began to cry.

It felt like forever, but it were only minutes.

She began to see black before her eyes.

Suddenly Carter let go of her and she fell.

She didn't saw very much, but what she saw was Chuck and the blonde guy were fighting with Carter.

They both were punching him in the face and then she

Saw black again.

The last thing she saw was Chuck bending over her, carrying her away…

**And? What do you think?**


	2. Safe at Serena's

Blair wakes up with pain everywhere.

But mostly its her neck.

''Why is it so dark around here?'' was all she could think about.

''My head hurts!'' Was all she could say.

''Geez, I had too much to drink last night, I mist have dosed off after that guy brought me ho-…''

Wait a minute!

She looked around, as she noticed she wasn't home…

It was very dark, and very… old.

The only light there was were some candles.

But to not stumble over you're shoes there was enough.

Where am I?

Then she panicked!

''What- I'm not- where am I?''

''You're at Serena's home,''

A deep low voice suddenly said.

So suddenly it made Blair jump in the air.

''Ah! What the-!''

She yelled as she turned around.

''You-!''

Now she was pissed..

Blair took off her too expensive shoes and threw them at Chuck.

The first one missed, but the second hit his arm.

''Ouch, Waldorf don't be scared.''

He found it quite amusing and didn't try anything to hide it.

Then she realized, if Carter was what she thought he was, then Chuck…

Oh crab!

Her eyes widened.

''Get the Hell away from me!'' She shouted, she took a step back.

He just remained still, and his smirk fell.

Then Serena came in the room.

''Hey, Blair, how are you-?''

She stopped with her sentence cause saw Blair's face.

And she didn't smile.

''You told her!''

She yelled at Chuck.

But Chuck just remained silent.

''No he didn't… you just did.''

''Blair-'' Serena tried and she stepped forward, but Blair interrupted.

''No, stay away from me!''

''You are- you're, you're vampires aren't you?''

''No, you had a really nasty bump on you're head-''

''No I don't, when I saw you Chuck… with that girl, I was right wasn't I?''

Blair turned her head towards Chuck.

He wanted to lie, but he couldn't… he couldn't keep lying to that beautiful woman anymore, so he cleared his throat and spoke, and something inside of him wanted her to know it.

''Yes, you were… we are-''

''Chuck!'' Serena yelled at him.

''Listen, sis, we can't pretend anymore…. She knows.''

He turned away from Serena and spoke again.

''Blair you'd better sit down, cause this is going to take a while.''

Serena closed her eyes wishing this was over.

''So you guys… you're… real vampires?''

Blair asked, she was calmed down a bit but, she still was shocked.

2 days ago her life was still normal and now she carried a secret, a dark, dangerous secret, that she couldn't share with anyone.

Maybe she was just dreaming, maybe this was just a nightmare.

And maybe she was going to wake up now, and have her normal life back.

But receiving an answer from Chuck proved her wrong.

''Yes, we are.'' He almost whispered.

Blair didn't know what to say.

There she sat, in a room with two real… creatures.

Monsters, things.

''What we told you know, you can't tell anyone, ever!''

But how was she going to do it? Keeping a secret like this all to herself?

''Can I just go home?'' She sighed after a moment.

''You can't, you have to stay here.''

Blair raised her eyebrow, why, didn't they trust her with what she knew now?

''Why?'' She snapped.

''Because, you're in danger.''

Blair didn't understand.

Chuck began to explain.

''Do you remember that guy, from yesterday?''

She nodded.

''He said he said his name was Carter Baizen.'' She sighed.

''Why?''

''Carter… is a very dangerous man, he has his men all over New York.''

''He mostly just kills people, but yesterday, he saw something he liked, and that was worthy not to kill,''

Blair's eyes widened.

''Someone to be specific.'' he added.

''And that was me?''

Chuck nodded and stood up, while Serena still sat down on the sofa.

''He's out there looking for you, and he doesn't give up until he founds you.''

''So yesterday he didn't tried to kill me?''

Chuck shook his head.

''No he wanted to turn you.''

This was again a big shock to Blair.

''But… we were just on time.''

Then he walked away, leaving Blair and Serena alone in the room.

''So what now? Am I supposed to stay here with you?''

''I'm sorry but you have to.''

Serena stood up and just as Chuck left the room.

Blair had like a zillion million thoughts in her head, but now she was just really exhausted, and so she laid down and closed her eyes.


	3. Living for love

''So that other guy standing with you and Chuck, was Nate?''

''Yep, he's my boyfriend and Chuck's best friend.''

''Well, you may consider yourself lucky, he looks like a nice guy and very... handsome two!'' Blair smiled, Serena laughed back.

''I guess so.''

Blair and Serena had been talking a lot, about everything.

And Blair got to know Serena better and better, but still there was one qeustion that she wanted to ask.

''So… how did you become… what you are?'' Blair asked gently, she still was a little scared of Serena but not so much anymore. She actually started to like Serena a little, well… a lot.

Serena let out a short laugh. ''Well, it's kinda a long story. '' She smiled, but Blair could sense some sadness in her voice, why, she really didn't know.

''We have time.''

''Right,''

Serena looked down, and began her story. ''I was nineteen, drunk and stupid.''

''Well... actually it started when I was eight.''

''I lived in Brooklyn,''

As soon as Serena spoke out the words, Blair pulled a face. Brooklyn, that's gros! Blair didn't spoke the words but Serena knew what she was thinking, and she thought the same.

She continued and Blair listened carefully.

''I had a normal family, a mother that loved me, a younger brother that I adored, and a father.''

''But when I turned eight, it all changed.'' Serena nearly whispered. ''My father always came home drunk, and my mother was always away.''

''My father… he started to beat us, every day, just without a reason.''

''And my mother knew but she couldn't do anything about it.''

Serena could feel tears coming but she held them back. Blair took her hand and squeezed it,

''You don't have to-''

''No I want to. ''

Serena gave Blair a sad smile and continued again.

''Anyway, one day my mother couldn't take it anymore, so she ran away, she stayed away longer then normal and I thought she abandoned us, but later I found out she had bought a apartment and that she wanted to move out with me and my brother. But she died on a car accident.''

''I'm so sorry.'' Blair said, she felt guilty for bringing this whole thing up. ''I know,'' Serena nodded.

''Meanwhile I was nineteen, and I decided to move out with my brother. I packed everything for both of us, and tried to leave, but my father he got really pissed and he… he killed… my little brother.''

''He stabbed him with a kitchen knife… yelling that we couldn't leave.''

Serena couldn't hold her tears in any longer and began to sob. Blair didn't care anymore if she was a vampire or not, she sat down beside Serena and gave her a tight hug. After a while Serena calmed down a bit.

''What was his name?'' Blair asked.

''Eric… his name was Eric.''

''That's a nice name.'' Blair smiled sadly, and she meant it.

''And after I lost Eric, I just… didn't know what to do anymore, but I ran off anyway, I ran as far as I could, didn't know where to go. I didn't have any aunts or uncle's so I had nowhere to live, I decided to just get myself drunk and than sleep under a bridge or something. So I went to the closest bar I could find, it was the same bar as Chuck took you to,''

Serena breathed in deeply.

''And I think you know what happened next, don't you?''

Blair nodded.

''Did you saw who did it?''

''No, but I know it was one of Carter's guy's, the guy bit me and left me alone there to die,''

_How awful!_ Blair thought.

''But if I think back, I'm glad he did, if he didn't I would never had met Nate.''

Serena smiled, when she thought about her boyfriend.

''You really love him don't you?'' Blair grinned.

''I do.'' Serena laughed.

Blair felt happy, and she hoped that someday she would be in love just like Serena, and get married and have a few kids. That was her life long dream. And she had to admit some part of her wanted Chuck to be the one. Even though she didn't really know him, she felt strange around Chuck, but in a good way.

''Nate saved me, thought me about what I needed to know, and how I could survive,''

Serena leaned back and gave a hue grin.

''And so did Chuck, he learned me a lot two.''

''Chuck, really?'' Blair didn't saw Chuck as a hero.

''Yes, he maybe an ass, but deep down inside there is another Chuck, he never shows me but I know there is,''

Blair looked down, what did she had to think about this.

''And I think he really likes you, Blair.''

Blair blushed and tried to hide it but Serena did catch a glimpse of it.

''So you got bitten, and you turned and Nate came and saved you.''

''It's a little more complicated,'' Serena smiled, as she contineud. ''When you got bitten, you have twenty-four hours to choose what you want, If you want to live, you need to drink blood from another vampire or a human, but if you don't want to be a… vampire, then you'll have to die.''

''And because of Nate you chose to live?''

''Yep, I did, I fell in love with him the moment he took me in his arm and carried me away,''

Eventhoug Serena was immortal and had to live everday carrying a dark secret, she looked more happy then ever, and Blair did understand, after hearing a lot of story's about how great Nate was.

''So I chose to live, and now I'm still here.''

''So you're immortal right?''

''Yep.''

''So how old are you?''

Serena looked away and laughed.

Blair smirked. ''Oh come on, I want to know.'' she begged.

''I just turned… eighty-nine.''

Blair burst out in laugh, and so did Serena.

Together they kept laughing, and it took a minute before Blair could speak again.

''Really?'' She giggled.

Serena nodded.

''Wow, S that's a while.''

Blair coulnd't really imagine, that beautiful (not exactly) young creature beside being so... so... so old!

''So how old is Chuck?''

''I don't know, actually.'' Serena confessed.

''What do you mean, he never told you?''

''No he didn't I only know that he's about the same age as Nate.'' Serena paused. ''And Nate is three hundred ninety-five.''

''So Chuck must be like-''

''Four hundred.'' Chuck finished for Blair.

''Chuck, what ere you doing here?'' Serena stood up from the sofa. ''And haven't you've heard of knocking?''

Chuck smirked (did you expected something else...? Boohoo for you.)

''There could be someone naked or something.''

That didn't help of course and Chuck's smirk only got bigger every word.

''In that case-''

''Chuck!'' Serena yelled.

''Relax little sis, I only wanted to ask if Blair was available tonight.''

He kept staring at Blair, and she pretended to not notice.

''No, no, I-uh I have something with Serena tonight right, S?''

Serena looked confused and that didn't go unnoticed by Chuck. He smirked as he said:

''Right, Waldorf, I pick you up at seven.''

''But-''

''Oh and put on something sexy.'' He grinned and left without waiting for a response.

''Great… that's just… great!'' Blair cried. But secretly she got very excited for tonight. But what did she had to wear? _'Something sexy?' _Wasn't she_ sexy_ enough? She must be because if she wasn't he wouldn't ask her out. But why did Chuck ask her? Not that she didn't like him (wich she did, but never, ever would admit) and if he tried to kiss her, she would maybe even let him… but still she was confused. And what if he would kiss her? When he finally got what he wanted, Would he finally leave her alone and move on to another girl… That was what she heard from the stories Serena told her earlier. Well she would just wait and see, not that she had any other choice for that matter.

''Wow, B, he really does like you!''

''What do you mean, S?''

''He never took a girl on a date! This is HUGE, really.''

''Whatever, but I don't like him.'' She lied.

And when Serena looked away, she found herself smiling,

At the thought of Chuck Bass.

**_End End End End End End End End End of Chapter..._**

**So after this Chap, finally some action! Thanks for the reviews everyone ;-) I always like to hear it if you like the story, I hope you guys are still interested!**


	4. A Disaster Date

''you look lovely,'' He smirked, she just wanted to thank him, but of course he had to screw it up by making one of his usual comments.

''But with a little less clothing, you would-''

''Enough Bass'' Blair made a motion for him to stop.

They sat in silent for a moment when the waitress came and gave them their orders, well… Bair's order.

''Are you sure you don't want anything sir?'' The waitress asked one more time.

''I'll be fine thanks.'' Chuck said back shortly.

When the waitress finally was away Blair decided to ask that one question that was bugging her all day.

''So Bass?''

''Yes beautiful?'' he winked.

''Why did you even ask me out, I guess you were bored, right?''

Chuck began to feel very nervous. To be honest he really didn't know. Why did he ask her out? Why did he wanted to be with her all of the time? Why couldn't he stop thinking about her? And what for Fuck's sake was that strange and funny feeling he felt in his stomach when he looked at her or when he spoke out her name? He really didn't know…

''Hey! Earth to Chuck!''

Now he was back in reality again.

''What is wrong with you?''

She looked like she just saw him eating garlic or something.

He just shrugged.

''You're such an idiot, Bass.'' she rolled her eyes. ''I ask you a question and you just stare, saying nothing''

''I can't answer that question, Blair''

Again she did her famous eye-roll.

''Whatever Chuck.'' She scoffed.

Oh god, she was sooo beautiful when she rolled her eyes. Wait! I'm such an fool, she's always beautiful! He just kept staring, saying nothing and figuring out why he asked her out.

He asked her to dress sexy and Hell she was!

''So why don't you eat something?'' She asked to break the silence.

He raised an eyebrow and she sighed.

''Right, sorry… stupid question.''

He slowly laid his hand down on hers, he hoped she wouldn't pull away and she didn't!

So he smiled at her, a real smile and said: ''There are no stupid questions, and specially when it's about… you know.''

Huh? Was he just being nice, no stupid smirks, no annoying and extremely disgusting usual comments…? Chuck Bass was a real mystery. And she liked it… no, no! she liked him… Blair was very busy with her thoughts when realization hit her, as she saw Chuck's face only inches away from hers. He smelled nice, he smelled like… Chuck. She couldn't control herself and Bam! She planted her lips on his. It was like, like Fireworks! Her lips on his was the best feeling she ever had had. Electric, magnetic and everything that could end with an -ic. Slowly she entered his mouth. And if she thought it couldn't be more perfect, she discovered she was wrong. She kissed with a lot of guys but no one was this good at kissing as he was. And nobody could make her feel like this with just a simple kiss, except Chuck. Chuck kissed her back. It was just like the dreams he had for a while now. The dreams about Blair, kissing her, holding her, having sex with her. How long he had those dreams, he wasn't sure about. Okay… that was a lie, it was from the moment he saw her for the first time. That same night (2 days, 1 hour and 25 minutes ago, but who was counting, Chuck Bass certainly not!).

Anyways the kiss was just like he dreamed it would be, even better! He wanted it to last forever, but too bad it couldn't.

She slowly pulled away and opened her eyes and so did he.

Her big beautiful dark brown eyes looked right into his.

They said nothing but the way the looked at each other was enough.

Blair never felt like this before, and Chuck didn't either. He wanted to tell her, but he didn't get a chance.

''Well, well… look who we have here, if it isn't the great Chuck Bass, and the beautiful young Waldorf.''

There standing in front of them was no one other than Carter Baizen... Perfect timing… ... (NOT!)

''Did I just interrupted,'' Baizen smirked. ''That's too bad!''

Chuck wanted punch him, murder him, god he hated Baizen!

But for Blair he kept himself calm.

''What are you doing here, Baizen?'' Chuck asked.

Carter had no attention for Chuck, he just kept staring at Blair.

Blair knew he was a very dangerous man, but with Chuck she felt safe.

''You knew I was looking for her, Bass, so why did you put her in danger by bringing her here?'' He had a strange scary smile on his face.

Blair got a bit scared and took Chuck's hand. He looked at her for a sec and then glanced back at Carter.

''None of you're business, Baizen!'' he snapped.

''Why so mean, my dear, dear… nephew.'' he smirked.

Blair immediately let go of Chuck's hand.

''Wait, what!'' Blair almost yelled.

''It looks like you havn't told her yet, am I right?'' Carter got more amused by the second, ''Let me explain, beautiful Waldorf, Chuck you're dear boyfriend is _**my**_ nephew.'' Carter smirked.

Blair froze, Chuck was Carter _Creep_ Baizen's nephew, who knew, she didn't, until now.

Chuck stood up.

''Blair let's go!'' he demanded.

Blair stood up two.

She didn't wanted to go with Chuck right away, but it was safer with him.

''Not so fast…'' Carter smirked.

Blair took Chuck's hand again, what told him she wanted to go home, now!

He began walking towards the exit, with Blair.

But just when they were outside they got stopped by Carter's man.

It wasn't fair.

''I said not so fast, little Neph, don't you ever listen to me?''

Carter followed them out and he got real close to Blair now, Chuck stood before her in defence.

With fire in his eyes he yelled: ''Don't come near her!''

''Wow, Bass, you must really care for her, you never been so pissed at anyone since like forever.'' Carter smirked, ''Too bad it isn't going to help you.''

And that moment Carter punched Chuck right in the face, really hard.

Chuck immediately had a nose bleed, but he didn't care he just wanted Blair to be safe.

He got up quickly and the two of them began to fight.

Both of them got punched and scarred.

''Stop it!'' Blair yelled but it didn't really help much.

They kept fighting, and suddenly Carter pulled out a knife,

And…

He stabbed Chuck a lot of times.

Chuck cried it out, and fell to the ground.

He was exhausted, Carter stabbed him so many times he lost a lot of blood and that made him weak. He was to exhausted to get up, even to move, with pain everywhere he had to watch Blair slowly walked over to Blair and she couldn't go anywhere. Blair tried to run but failed. She was pushed against the wall, and Carter was touching her everywhere and she screamed it out in fear.

And that's when something in Chuck snapped.

Carter Baizen, was touching the girl of his _dreams_, he was touching and hurting **HIS** girl.

No one touched something that was his, and specially **NOT** Blair.

He was so angry that he didn't care how much pain he had, so angry that he didn't care if he would have to die afterwards, No one touched Blair!

It gave him the strength that he needed, he got up and ran as fast as he could towards Carter & Blair.

He took Carter's knife (that Carter threw on the ground after he stabbed Chuck) and stabbed Carter back.

Again and again and again and again, until he couldn't anymore.

Carter fell on his knees, and called his man!

Chuck wasn't scared anymore, he was just angry, and if it took his life for Blair's he would give it! Damm he would!

Carter's man closed him in, and he couldn't go anywhere.

And then suddenly Serena and Nate were there to help their best friends.

Chuck took Blair in his arms and didn't let go, he took her to a safe distance and then disapeared.

Nate and Serena were smart enough to bring some of Chuck's friends (the friends that liked Chuck only because of his age and money, but that was not the point) Now there was a HUGE fight, Serena smacked down on of Carter's man while Nate was busy with Carter himself.

Suddenly Carter ran away, and stopped a few hundred meters furthur.

''I am not giving up just yet, little nephew of mine, be prepared!'' And with that Carter disappeared, Carter's man disappeared with him.

It was finally over... almost...

Nate and Serena didn't waste time and walked over to Blair right away.

Blair who was crying didn't have a single scratch, but it was because of Chuck, he saved her again.

Serena began to sob softly with her, as she embraced her terrified new best friend.

''S-Se-Serena, N-Nate! You guys came!''

''Did he hurt you Blair!'' Nate asked worried.

Blair just shook her head.

''N-no, but he did s-stab Chuck like a million times, and he disappeared right a-a-after he was sure I was-s safe. But he didn't look good.!''

Nate looked around desperately and Serena tried to comfort Blair.

''Is h-he going to be okay, S?'' Blair cried out.

Serena didn't know. But she wanted to, so she believed.

''Sure B, he's going to be fine!'' she sadly smiled.

''S…I-I've gotta tell you something'' Blair whispered.

Serena nodded.

Serena didn't know what she was going to say, but what she said she didn't expect.

Blair let out a sigh and whispered: ''I'm... in l-love... with Chuck.''

Nate was still looking.

It didn't take long and he found Chuck, unconscious on the street.

Very pale and blood everywhere…

**_End End End End End End End End of Chapter..._**

**_I hope you guys enjoyed it, I did. _****_Again thanks for the reviews I really aprriciate it ;-). _**

**_...Oh and about my new story (Surviving without Chanel), I know I should finish this one first but I wanted to start another, so anyways... thanks for reading._**


	5. Breaking a Promise

''Is he going to be okay?'' Blair asked worriedly, as Nate laid

him down on the bed.

''We gave him more than a litter of blood, he should be fine within the next twenty-four hours.'' he said, walking out of the bedroom.

''And he could use some rest two, B.''

Serena said, ''We are going to check up one him every hour, he will be just fine.''

She added.

Blair nodded.

Before she walked out she gave Chuck one last look and muttered to herself:

''He's going to be just fine, Blair, just wait and see…''

Six hours later Chuck woke up, he was in his bed and he didn't really remember what happened, when he turned around he couldn't believe his eyes.

Was he still dreaming, was this just his imagination?

Was he just sleeping?

There beside him on the bed was an angel sleeping…

Hoping he wouldn't found this all a dream he rubbed his eyes.

No… no… this wasn't a dream…

This wasn't a dream!

There she was, fastly asleep… Blair Waldorf, his one and only love.

He knew he cared about her but he didn't know what the hell was wrong with him…

What were those feelings…?

He had lived four hundred years, and he knew every single feeling.

Pain, happiness (well kind of… not really actually, no actually not), sadness, he knew best… but he didn't knew this.

Maybe he was just sick.

Maybe he could drop dead every second.

Maybe Nate or Serena could tell him.

He still stared at Blair, the sleeping beauty in his bed, HIS sleeping beauty.

He slowly bend over and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek.

Now he felt more happy than ever… but he needed some advice.

First Serena nearly hugged him to death and then hit him on his head, yelling how he could be so stupid.

It took a while but finally he sat down with her and asked her what he wanted to know.

He described it all, how he felt around Blair, what he felt and when… everything.

The whole time Serena just nodded and grinned like a clown.

Chuck had asked her why she was smiling like an idiot for like a hundred times, and then she just hugged him and shook her head as response.

After the hundred and fifth time he gave up.

''Well,'' Serena started after she began feeling pain for smiling all the time, ''I think that's what people call loving someone…''

Again she tried to smile, Ouch!

What! Loving someone… being in love?

What was that?

Was that what he felt all of the time?

….. Interesting….

''It's true! Serena couldn't help but smile again, ''You're in love with someone! And that someone is B!'' She clapped her hands in excitement.

''Calm down, S, I don't what you're talking about… I'm not in love!

He breathed in, ''Chuck Bass, doesn't love anyone'' he breathed out.

He spoke the word love as if it was something disgusting.

''Yes you do! You're in love with Blair! You're in love with Blair!''

She teased, while making some kind of strange dance of joy.

Serena acted like a real child now but she couldn't care any less.

''Alright, alright, maybe you're right!'' Chuck shouted, ''But what if it was true, huh?'' Serena stopped dancing.

''What if I like her, but she doesn't like me?''

He sounded very sad and looked as if he was about to cry.

Serena suddenly felt bad for him, he never felt like this before in his very long life, she wanted to tell him how Blair really felt, she had heard from Blair herself that she was in love with the Bass, but she promised to never tell…

And still she broke the promise.

''Look, Chuck, Blair told me…'' she trailed off did she really wanted to tell him? Yes she did, she wanted Chuck to be finally happy in his life and the same for Blair. Chuck stared at her curiously, she cleared her throat and spoke.

''Blair she told me… she told me that she's…'' again she trailed off.

Why was this so hard, come on Serena get it over with.

Chuck looked confused.

''She loves you Chuck.'' Serena spoke out quickly.

Chuck's sad impression immediately fell, and Serena could see something in his eyes she never saw before, real happiness.

''s-s-she does?'' he stuttered.

Serena smiled at him and put him in a hug.

''She loves you Chuck, and you just have to admit it to her.''

She pulled back gave him one last smile and disappeared.

He stood there like fifteen minutes, smiling like a complete lunatic.

For the first time in four hundred years of his life he felt something other than sadness and pain, it was called love…


	6. Moving to Chuck

''Good morning, Waldorf, did you sleep well?'' Chuck asked, as he walked in the bedroom.

Blair sat up straight on the edge of his king size bed.

She rubbed her eyes, ''I did.'' She smiled.

Chuck sat down beside her, deep in thoughts about the talk he just had with Serena.

He didn't know what to do, he was so confused. He knew now, he cared about Blair, very much. But not just caring loving, he was loving her. And the best part was she loved him two! And everything in him wanted her, to be his love, his girlfriend. But still he didn't know how. She was a mortal, a human, a beautiful princess and he was just a monster, a dark prince that couldn't do anything right in his life. And the dark prince never lived happily ever after, so what was he going to do…?

''Are you okay, Chuck? do you still have pain anywhere! I could-''

''I'm fine,'' he assured her, ''I've healed very good.''

''Don't you have any bruises or scars? She asked worried.

''No, like I said I've healed very good.''

''Alright, if you say so, but let me at least thank you for saving me… again.''

She looked very serious, and Chuck's hart began beating very fast, did she just ask me out? Or something…?

''Let me make it up to you,'' she took his hand and her touch felt lovely, ''Just tell me what I can do to make it up to you.'' a little bit fear in her voice.

Eventhough she knew he could really be sweet and nice at times, he could be an ass two, and she expected him to let her do something dirty to torture her. So she didn't saw this one coming.

''I would like it if you wanted to go out with me, again.'' he shyly looked away, ''This time I make sure we are safe.'' he added quickly afraid she would reject him, because of what happened on the first date.

Blair had to look away to hide her happiness, but it wasn't easy. OMG, he did wanted more than sex! Serena was right…

Of course she wanted to go out with him, she never could ever reject him. But wait, she had to tell him, wake up Blair, you have to tell him. He's waiting for an answer! He was still waiting for an answer,

So she turned towards him again and lifted his chin so he would look her in the eye.

''I would love to.'' she smiled.

Chuck was just going to smile, grin like he never grinned, jump a whole throw the sky, when her lips stopped him.

She gave him a small soft kiss on his lips.

_Fireworks, fireworks, butterflies, butterflies!_

She pulled away, stood up from the bed and walked over to the door.

He followed her every step.

She opened the door and turned around.

''Oh and, Chuck…'' she smiled friendly.

He nodded still in shock.

''Thank you.'' she smiled and then she walked out.

Chuck who still sat on the edge of the bed, laid down on his back and stared to the ceiling. God, this woman was going to be his death someday.

* * *

''Hey Chuck, I heard about you're date.'' Serena smiled. ''I'm so happy for you guys!''

''Relax, sis, we are not together, and maybe we will never be.'' Chuck told Serena, what he was thinking about for two days now.

''What do you mean, Chuck?'' Serena asked, although she knew exactly what he meant.

''You know what I mean… the fact is and remains that I am a a-monster, and she's a human.'' Chuck took a deep breath, ''if and I say if, she wants to be with me-''

''Which she does!'' Serena interrupted.

''Then she will be in danger all of the time, every day, every hour.'' Chuck continued irritated.

''Chuck, she already is, if you haven't noticed.'' she sighed. '' Don't tell me, you are going to back down now!''

Now she was getting angry.

Chuck didn't know, he didn't want to, but maybe he had no choice.

She wasn't like him… she was no vampire, not as strong and not immortal, he wanted her to be with him forever, he had thought about it all night, he wanted her to be with him forever, he wanted to turn her. Teach her everything and love her forever. But maybe she didn't want to… maybe she didn't want to be a vampire, maybe she didn't love him as much as he loved her.

''I… I-I just don't know, Serena!''

A vampire could hear everything from like a mile away, but Chuck and Serena both were to busy arguing to hear Blair coming.

Blair heard them talking and she wanted to know about what.

Her heart stopped a few seconds when she heard him yelling:

''I-I love her… Serena so-so much! And I want to be with her forever and always, but what if… what if she doesn't want the same with me?'' Chuck yelled, hard enough for Blair to hear.

Serena wasn't angry anymore, she felt really bad for Chuck.

Almost a week ago he was a complete different man, that couldn't love anyone.

And now he finally loved some, but so much that it hurt.

''I want her to be like me, but I don't think she wants to.'' Chuck looked down.

Serena pulled him into a tight hug.

Blair stood there frozen, but she wasn't really shocked, actually she had thought about the same thing.

And she wanted to be with him forever two, but she didn't know if she could.

* * *

The date came fast, and Blair still couldn't take her mind of what Chuck said yesterday.

Vampire… yes, no,** Yes! No!… **yes… yes…

**Yes!**

You really look very… very…'' he trailed off, he wanted to say freaking HOT! But changed his mind, ''very beautiful, Blair.'' he spoke out, smooth as possible, although it didn't came out that way.

''Thanks.'' Blair tried to smile

''Is everything okay?'' Chuck asked.

''Yeah, sure I-uh well actually… not.'' she stuttered.

Chuck looked confused.

_Wait aminute, Blair!_

Do you really want to ruin the date? He took you to a romantic place, with candles everywhere, and there was no danger at all now for the first time in days, do you really want to ruin this romantic date? No, she didn't and she wouldn't. Chuck still looked at her with a what's-wrong-look.

''Never mind, it isn't that important.'' she gave him her best smile.

He still didn't understand, but now it was just her and him.

It had took him hours to plan this romantic date, and he was going to enjoy it every second, now it was just him and her, Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck… oh and a lot of candles.

* * *

They date was** perfect**, romantic and fun.

Who would know Chuck Bass enjoyed this dating thing.

He didn't.

They were back home again, and Serena and Nate weren't home, they had a date two and they would stay away for the rest of the evening, so maybe Chuck would get lucky… but even if he didn't he didn't really care anymore… just as long as he could see her every day, talk to her, then he would be happy.

''So… thanks for tonight Chuck, I really had a great time.'' Blair smiled.

''Sure, Waldorf,'' he smirked, ''For you always.''

He was actually quite bad at this stuff, he never took girls on a date, so this was new for him, at least she enjoyed it.

Blair never had had so much fun on a date before, and it was so romantic…

''Chuck I-uh I want to ask you something?''

Chuck nodded, ''Sure, what's wrong, Blair?''

She looked down and began...

''Yesterday, I accidentally walked in on you and Serena and I-I kinda overheard you two arguing...''

''Okay… so what did we say?'' Chuck asked still don't understanding where this was going.

''I heard you say… that-that you…'' Blair shook her head and sighed.

Chuck still didn't get it until she looked up at him, his eyes widened.

Oh **Crab!** No, did she…?

_Shit!_

''You said you wanted to… turn me.''

_Fuck!_

''Do you really, you know, want to turn me?''

Chuck was speechless.

''Blair… I-''

''Do you really want to turn me and be with me forever?''

She smiled a little bit, now Chuck understood that she wasn't really shocked, she wanted… she wanted… she wanted to be with him two!

Could someone die of happiness?

''Blair I-''

''Chuck, Blair! Finally there you guys are!'' A freaked out Serena interrupted Chuck.

''What are you doing here, Van der Woodsen? Aren't you supposed to be with you're pretty boyfriend-''

Again Serena interrupted him.

''Blair you've got to pack you're stuff, now!'' Serena yelled.

''S, calm down, what's wrong?'' Chuck asked calm.

Serena looked down and took a very deep breath.

''It's Carter, he knows where we live, now, we now have to stay at you're and Nate's place!''

Blair looked at Chuck, he could feel she was scared.

He took her hand and said: ''Don't worry, Blair, I will protect you for as long as I live.''

* * *

**So this was the last chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it... No I'm just kidding XD, But the final chapters are on their way, I can tell you... Oh and thank you, thank you, THANK YOU, for all the reviews! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Bye.**

**-B3ing0bsessed**


	7. Too late to go back

**I just watched episode 2 of season 4, and it broke my heart... :'-( but it also inspired me a little.**

**It was very sad and painful to hear Blair say she didn't love Chuck anymore (especially when I saw Chuck's face), so if it ends that here, then in honour of Chuck and Blair... ****Chapter 7: Too late to go back.**

**C & B FOR EVER!**

* * *

It took a while, but finally there they were.

Chuck's home.

It didn't look like Serena's home at all.

It was a penthouse, a very big an beautiful one two.

With incredible view on the roof, Serena had told Blair that Chuck had something with rooftops so it wasn't that weird.

While Chuck made sure Blair had a room to sleep in, Serena showed Blair around.

''So this is Nate's room.''

Blair scanned the room, with her eyes.

The room was very decent and nice, also a pretty view from the window, besides the very strange closet there it wasn't a very special room.

They walked out towards another room.

''This is the bathroom.'' Serena said.

To be honest the bathroom was everything Blair didn't think it would be.

Clean.

Chuck was a very decent person, but boys stayed boys and men stayed men, right?

Chuck's room did surprise her as well, it was just as decent as Nate's was. Everything cleaned up, and full of colours, the walls were painted lightly purple, he had a closet that was so big every girl would dream about it, a large bed and some candles.

Blair was already used to the candles but the beds…?

''Serena?''

''Yes, B?''

''Why the beds, I mean I understand even vampires have to sleep, but don't you normally sleep in _coffins_?'' Blair asked.

Serena burst out in laugh.

''No we don't need to, B, it's just like… we can walk out into the sun, but we only need to watch our temperature, you understand?''

Blair just nodded with an expression on her face that said:

_'What the fuck?'_

Serena grimaced as Blair began to inspect the room.

There wasn't anything real special she thought (except it's Chuck's room, the love of her life) until her eye caught a picture on the nightstand.

She picked it up and studied it.

It was a picture of him and Nate, and… Carter!

''Carter?'' Blair mumbled, apparently out loud.

''What's with Carter? Serena asked.''

''Nothing… nothing ,S just let's go on with the tour.''

What was Carter doing on that picture?

She thought everybody hated Carter, but it looked like she was wrong.

She was going to ask Chuck about it later.

Now it was time to move on with the tour.

''Sure, B.'' Serena smiled at her.

* * *

''So man, how are you?'' Nate asked.

''Well, Nathaniel, I'm doing fine, but I don't think Blair is.

''What do you mean, man?''

''I mean, that she's in danger all of the time… and it's my fault.''

''Yes, it kinda is.'' Nate nodded.

''Oh thanks, man, that really helps.'' Chuck fake smiled.

''Yes, you're right, sorry dude.''

''Well, it is my fault, if I didn't took her into that stupid club, she wouldn't be in danger mow all of the time.''

Chuck sighed.

''Look, man you don't know if that's true, it's a small world, maybe Carter would meet her some other way and that wouldn't be so good.''

Chuck raised an eyebrow.

''If you hadn't meet her the way you did, than you wouldn't know her, and if Carter would find than he would have… you know… turned her, without you stopping him.''

That did help.

''Still though now she has to run every time Carter shows up.''

Chuck looked down.

''You really love her don't you?''

Chuck smiled still looking down and nodded.

''I do, but I don't know if it's enough to keep her safe''

* * *

After a few minutes, Chuck had gone up to the roof (ofcourse) and Nate lounged on the sofe with Serena.

''So, any plans of how we are going to stop Carter?''

''I have no idea.'' Serena whispered as response.

''I don't know what to do, We just have to wait…''

Serena leaned further in , and Nate held her tighter.

What did they had to do? Carter was still out there, searching for Blair and killing people. He was too powerful to just kill. They needed a plan and an army maybe. But most they needed a plan. Carter had been trouble for too long. Now it was time to finally put and end to all of that.

The elevator bell rang.

Who is possibly visiting us now?'' Nate asked.

Carter doesn't know we are here, right?'' Serena asked.

Nate shook his head.

Together they walked over to the elevator.

When the doors opened all they could do was stare.

* * *

''Hey… Chuck.''

Blair whispered as she walked over to him.

Chuck turned around and gave her a small smile back.

''What's wrong?'' she asked.

''Blair… I… I'm just sorry.''

''Sorry? For what?''

''For this, for everything, I put you in danger.''

''Chuck, you don't have to be-''

''Yes I do, I didn't wanted this for you to happen, I should've let you run away.''

''Chuck, don't say that!'' Blair frowned.

''Come on, Blair, be realistic, if I just had let you leave, you would never be in this situation, you would have you're normal life, without Carter.''

Blair looked at her shoes as she spoke:

''Maybe… but it would be without you two.'' she looked up at him, ''Maybe I would have a normal life, but if it meant not knowing you I don't want it to be normal.''

She came closer.

''I don't care if I'm in danger, I just want to be with you.'' she whispered.

''Even though it means, running for the rest of you're life?'' Chuck yelled.

''Yes.'' she said as she kissed him.

They didn't kiss too long and Blair pulled away shortly after and looked over the city.

He put his arms around her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder.

''Aren't you scared, Blair?''

He closed his eyes but he could feel her nod.

''I am, but I have you.'' then she closed her eyes two.

She remembered that she wanted to ask him about the whole Carter on the photo thing, but now it wasn't the right moment for that.

She felt the wind through her hair, it felt good.

But Chuck's embrace felt best, she wouldn't know what to do without it.

* * *

**Okay, I'm not really satisfied with this chapter, but I have to deal with it, it was necassery.**

**There probably won't be much chapter's left, so as soon as I finished this story, I will update the other one. **

**I hope Chuck and Blair will get together again!**

**-B3ing0bsessed.**


	8. You're driving me CRAZY!

''Blair… are you-are you sure?'' he asked.

He wanted her more than could be humanly possible, but than again,

He wasn't a human now was he? Still, even though he wanted her and he had dreamed about this for a very long time, he only wanted to go through with this if she was sure about it as well.

She smiled and whispered, ''I love you Chuck and I want to do this with you.''

And that was the last thing they said as they started kissing.

* * *

''Oh God, Nate I think I had to much to drink cause I see… I see-''

''Eric!'' Nate finished for her.

He had seen enough photo's with Serena and her little brother Eric, he recognized the boy immediately, cause he looked almost exactly like on the photo's, Nate didn't think he changed at all.

''Serena.'' the boy smiled as tears left his eyes.

He took a step towards Serena.

And Serena backed away immediately.

''No, no this is-isn't real, this isn't real!'' Serena yelled.

Nate embraced her tight.

''Serena, it's me.'' Eric said not really smiling anymore.

Again he took a step forward, this time Serena remained and she even pulled Nate away.

Nate already knew why, Serena's curiosity had whelmed her over.

''prove it.'' she snapped.

If this was some kind off stupid prank, she would literally go kill the guy herself.

The young boy smiled sadly, he had missed his sister two you know.

He took a step forward and began to sing silently.

''You, you're driving me crazy!'' he sang and again took a step closer towards Serena.

Nate was confused, why did he started to sing?

He looked at Serena and al she did was staring at _'Eric'_, her mouth hanging open and tears falling from her eyes.

She looked shocked as Eric continued singing.

''What did I do… What did I do…?'' pause, ''My tears for you make everything hazy…'' he now was standing right in front of Serena and she didn't move an inch, ''clouding the skies of blue.''

Nate still didn't understand, but Serena clearly did as she sang along with her little brother, ''How true… Were the friends who were near me to cheer me believe me they knew…''

Serena and Eric slowly sang out the last sentence as tears streamed down Eric's eyes.

Than Serena burst out in cry.

''Eric! It is you!''

Serena nearly hugged Eric to death, while Nate stood there not knowing what to do.

''Eric, I-I-I missed you so much!'' Serena cried, and she only hugged Eric tighter.

''I know Vallee, I missed you two!''

Serena pulled away suddenly but she kept her arms around Eric as she literally shined and smiled.

''I haven't heard that name for far too long.''

Eric gave her a kiss on her cheek and pulled her in for another hug.

''I know… I know…''

* * *

''Thanks Chuck, that's was amazing!'' Blair smiled as she gave him a soft kiss on his lips.

She felt so safe and happy in his arms.

She laid down on his bare chest and he had his arm wrapped around her, like he wanted to protect her all of the time, they were just done for the third time already. It was **AMAZING! **Chuck had dreamed about if for a while, imagining how it would be, and it was even better than he ever had hoped.

'No… Blair, thank you.'' he paused for a moment because he was out of air, ''I've… dreamed about this… for-''

She stopped him with her finger on his lips.

''I love you Chuck, and I want to be with you…''

He just smiled at her first and kissed her on the lips until he knew what she meant, ''Wait, what!'' Chuck asked.

''I… I uhm-I've been thinking about the whole turning thing and I… I-''

This time it was Chuck's turn to interrupt her, ''Blair, you don't have to do this for me,'' he said, ''I want you, and I don't care if you're human or not.''

He was admitting his feelings to her very easily… _Cool_! And he meant every single word. Chuck Bass, only a week ago a lonely lazy disgusting womanizer and now a man in love.

How _weird_!

She looked up at him and kissed his neck up to his chin until she looked right into his eyes.

''Chuck, I… want to be like you.'' she whispered at him, and he just sat up straight in less than a second, looking very serious.

''Blair this is not just like deciding to have sex or something, this is big! I mean _**BIG**_!'' he warned her as he stood up from the bed.

''I know ,Chuck, but I want-.''

''No Blair, no! you really need to think this trough!''

He began to get angry with her.

Why would she want to mess up her life like this, being a vampire wasn't a joy and especially **NOT** easy! It was like being cursed every day, forever was a long time, and he did wanted to spent it with her, but he didn't want her to regret it later.

''Chuck I have, I really have, don't you want to be with me?''

She sounded a little hurt, but Chuck was too angry to even notice.

Still though he calmed down a little.

''Blair, you know I want to, but being like me isn't as easy as it seems.'' He seated himself on the edge of the bed, ''It's hard and dangerous.''

''Chuck, listen… I know that it's dangerous and everything but I want to, I don't want to be the weakling anymore, and I want to be with you!''

Chuck took a deep breath, ''Blair-''

''No Chuck, I want this, you can't make me change my mind!''

That was final and she stormed out of the room in nothing than her robe she had pulled on when Chuck stepped out of the bed.

Chuck found himself smiling, but wanted he- no could he bare the thought he had took her life away and replaced it with a for ever lasting life with danger and fear?

* * *

''Wait! Hold on Serena, are you telling me that this _**is**_ you're _brother_?'' Nate asked suprised!

''He is!'' Serena smiled at him.

''How do you know, I mean he has the looks and everything but maybe he's-''

''The song he was singing… it was our song, I always sang it to him when he couldn't sleep and when mom was away.''

Serena gave Eric another big smile.

''It was and still is our favourite song.'' Eric laughed.

''So what's with the name?'' Nate asked as he still didn't trust this _'Eric'_.

''You mean Vallee?'' Serena asked him, he nodded in response.

Eric began to explain: ''Our song, was a song from the great singer Rudy Vallee,'' Eric paused, ''Serena was in love with him when she was 9, and she always imagined that she would be married to Randy someday and changed her name into Serena Vallee.'' Eric finished.

Nate looked over at Serena and than back at Eric.

Than they heard footsteps, Serena and Eric turned around.

''Hey S, can I talk to you for a-'' the moment she saw Eric standing she stopped, ''Who is he?'' Blair asked.

* * *

2 hours later Serena and Eric were still talking about their youth, and how great they're youth had been, well before the whole fiasco started. Chuck had showed up two and he was in shock as well, Serena was already cool with the fact that Eric, Serena's little brother had magically survived everything and was a vampire as well, but Blair, Chuck and Nate didn't say a word. Blair had stood up and had said that she needed some air, so she would go to the rooftop. Being immortal and all was great but being a monster would hunt you you're whole life. Blair wasn't even away for like fifteen minutes when the dark knight of her dreams came to annoy her. He stood there right next to her and she didn't make a sound.

''Blair I know you're mad, but I just want you to know what you're doing before you throw yourself with the sharks.'' he lifted her chin up so that she couldn't avoid his gaze anymore, ''I do you love, please understand.'' he said.

Her cold stare fell, and a warm smile showed up on her face as she nodded.

''I know Chuck, and I'm sorry, I'm not mad, I understand,''

He smiled and nodded.

''So later?'' she asked him.

''later.'' he said and kissed her.

''So what are we going to do about Carter?'' she asked.

Chuck shrugged.

''I don't know really.'' he looked down and so did she.

They both didn't say a word…

Then he suddenly looked up again and smiled, his eyes wide.

''What is it, Chuck?''

''I don't know what we can do, but I know someone who could help.''

He smiled.

_Eric._

* * *

**So done another chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed, I'm already working on another story, my third, but I don't think I will publish it, anyways thanks for reviews.**

**-B3ing0bsessed.**


	9. Painfull memories

''So Eric, will you help us, please?'' Chuck asked.

Interrupted by Nate, Eric closed his mouth.

''It won't be necessary.'' Nate told them.

''What do you mean, Nate?'' Blair asked as confused as everybody was.

''Carter is… dead.''

Both Chuck and Blair remained silent until Blair finally

choked out some words:

''He-he's dead?''

Nate nodded.

''What-how… what happened?'' Blair stuttered.

''Apparently he's been killed by Jack.''

Chuck's eyes widened.

''Jack…''

Blair turned towards him.

''Who's Jack?''

Chuck's eyes didn't leave Nate's.

''Jack is my uncle.''

What the Hell, uncle? What was coming next a psycho serial killer named Hank that would be his brother? Come on, who would have thought Chuck had a… family, and they were all vampires two.

''Nate are you sure?'' Chuck asked.

Nate just nodded.

Chuck's serious face fell and a big bright smile appeared, ''Well in that case we should be celebrating, don't you think?''

Nate gave a smile of his own, ''Sure man, I will let everyone know.''

Chuck nodded and turned his attention on Blair while Nate disappeared.

''So you have a uncle two, huh?'' Blair fake laughed.

* * *

''So Carter is your nephew and Jack is your uncle…''

''But they are the only family I have left.''

''So what happened to-''

''To my mother.'' Chuck finished for her.

''Well she's dead, just like everybody else.''

''Oh, I'm-''

''Sorry, thanks.'' he smiled.

''So how did everybody… die?'' Blair asked gently.

I hit Chuck like a bomb, it was a day he could still remember.

_**...**__**-1625, ...Sunday, 9:30, Bass home...**_

''_Charles listen to me, dear! You need to leave, now!'' __Elizabeth Bass told her fifteen year old son._

''_Mother I am not going to leave you, with them!''_

''_Charles it's too dangerous for you! I cannot explain, you just need to leave, now!''_

_Chuck looked her mother in the eye, she didn't have to explain, h__e already knew._

''_because they are vampires, right?'' Chuck asked his mother calmly as if it was the most normal thing in the world._

_And for him it was, he already knew the existence of vampires from when he was 12, he had seen his uncle and his father in a fight and it turned out quite bloody._

_Elizabeth just looked at her son with confusion as she stuttered:_

''_Y-you know my dear?''_

_Chuck nodded._

''_I know everything.'' he turned around towards his mother again, _''_And I know you are one of them.'' He remained calm._

_For his mother this was a big shock, but apparently for her beloved fifteen year old son this wasn't anything special, s__he had tried to keep it a secret but her son knew it all along. __His father had turned her when they were married, after they had Charles._

''_It was a big shock to me first, every night thinking that when I would be a bad boy my mother could kill me by putting her teeth in my neck, but it got quite… normal.'' _

_Elizabeth still was shocked._

''_I could never-'' _

''_Kill me, I know, I figured out that you were someone that did love me.'' Chuck scoffed, Elizabeth knew he was talking about his father._

''_Charles your father loves-''_

_Again Chuck didn't let his mother finish._

''_Is that why always acted like I did not existed, acted like I was some kind of decease.''_

_Elizabeth sighed, his father did love him, he only wanted to protect his son, just like she did. __They both wanted to protect him by keeping him away form his psycho uncle and nephew, who killed everyone that crossed their path._

''_Listen Charles I-''_

''_Elizabeth, they are coming!'' Bartholomew Bass yelled at his wife._

...

''Chuck!'' Blair yelled, Chuck made a little jump.

''Chuck, what's wrong? You looked like you fell asleep with your eyes open.''

Chuck stood up.

''Blair I… I need to go, to get some air, okay?'' Chuck said and walked away, leaving Blair confused.

While he walked away more memories came to his mind.

…..

''_Why can't we fight them, mother?'' Chuck asked angry._

''_You know why, Charles, you need to leave!'' _

_Chuck looked down, tears welled up in his eyes, he didn't want to leave, he wanted to fight, even though he wouldn't stand a chance against his uncle and his nephew and the rest of their 'army' he would die a hero. _

_Elizabeth began to cry._

''_I do not want to leave you either, dear, but you will be forced to.'' __She sobbed._

''_But mother can't you just turn me and-''_

_Elizabeth took her son in her arms._

''_Listen, dear-'' _

''_Elizabeth, we need to leave now!'' Bartholomew screamed._

''_Hide honey, now!'' Elizabeth panicked._

''_But mother-''_

''_Now!'' _

_Chuck jumped on his feet and ran to the closest closet to hide._

_As he saw his mother walking around in the room he suddenly heard his father scream._

''_Elizabeth, run!'' and then silence._

_Chuck's heart skipped a beat._

_He looked over at his mother and they shared a glare, he had never seen his mother with so much fear in her eyes._

''_Charles, I just want you to know that your father and I love you, we always did-''_

_And then the door slammed open and he was forced to watch his uncle and his nephew storm in, h__e couldn't breath as he saw his mother getting killed by Jack and Carter. __They had staked her in less than a second. __As he heard Jack and Carter laugh he just watched his mothers lifeless body laying on the ground. __He waited until both Carter and Jack were gone and then crouched over to his mother. __His father always taught him that crying was for the weak people but he couldn't let his tears stop coming, h__e took his mother in his arms and cried until he couldn't anymore._

…..

As he sat there on the bed, with silence and darkness surrounding him he heard footsteps.

He breathed in the sent that came with it.

Blair.

He heard a soft knock on the door.

''You don't have to knock, Waldorf.'' he smiled as she opened the door.

''I know…'' She smiled back, ''Are you okay?'' she asked.

He nodded.

''I was just thinking about… my mother.''

''I'm sorry, Chuck, I shouldn't have brought it up.'' she said as she gave him a soft kiss on his cheek.

''It isn't your fault, Blair, and I understand why you want to know.''

She just gave him another kiss.

And he kissed her back, when he finally pulled away he smirked:

''Are you hungry?''

She gave him another kiss and smiled. ''I'm starving!''

...

_**-1630, …Saturday, 10:46, Jack's home…**_

''_Why! I want to know why, Jack!'' Chuck yelled._

''_Calm down, little nephew of mine.'' Jack smirked._

_The second Jack turned around Chuck had him pinned against the wall._

''_Wow, look at you, you are all… grown up, little Chuck.'' __Jack laughed._

_Chuck just groaned, h__e was very powerful what made Jack notice something._

''_I see you got turned, now you are like us little neph.'' __Jack smirked._

''_Shut up!'' Chuck snapped._

_As his eyes changed and his teeth grown he bit out:_

''_You are going to tell me why you killed my mother!''_

...

''So why did they?'' Blair asked.

''My father and my mother were rich, and they had a lot of power, Jack and his son Carter, my nephew, were always jealous of the fact that my mother and father owned a lot.''

''So that's why they just killed their family?'' Blair was sure shocked.

How could you just kill you're brother, just because he had more money.

Chuck nodded.

''That's j-just… a-absurd!'' Blair stuttered.

''I know.'' Chuck said.

….

''_How could you kill your own family, because of the money!" __Chuck spitted out._

''_Well not only because of their money, I just hated them.'' __Jack laughed, he wasn't going to lie, it would be too much... efford, _''_They were all happy and all, while they should rule the world.''_

_Chuck stared at his uncle, Jack was getting more red at the minute._

''_With their power they could rule over the humans, but when I told your father that, he just told me I was crazy.'' __Jack scoffed, ''Like I was some kind off stupid human.'' _

_Chuck did understand now as he began to feel guilty over his father, h__is mother was right all the time, his father did wanted to protect him, because he could see now, Jack was insane. __Jack was nuts, he wanted to rule over the humans, rule over the world, and his father had tried to avoid that. __His father was always busy trying to avoid a life on earth where only vampires would live. __It was just insane, crazy, nuts. __His father was a hero and he never had respected his old man, until it was too late. __He wanted to rip Jack apart, but he couldn't. __Even though his uncle was crazy he was still family._

_But he should have…_

….

''Oh my god… Chuck!''

Again Blair brought him back to the present day, after they had left the restaurant they somehow got lost, and of course they were followed.

''Hello, nephew.'' Jack smirked.

...

_**-1640, …Friday, 6:00, Mystery village…**_

_The moment Chuck was turned he learned that not only he had power, he had influence two, t__he women litteraly threw herselfs at him, a__nd he didn't mind, of course. __But that night he didn't really feel like it. __He found an Inn somewhere in some kind of strange village, n__ormally that would freak the shit out of someone but he was a vampire none could touch him. __He had been a vampire for eleven years now, and he got used to the fact that he couldn't taste the sweet taste of strawberries in the summer anymore or that he couldn't taste food at all. __The only thing he could have was sex, s__o every night he would go somewhere else and have a one-night-stand with some random girl. __Still though this night he didn't feel like it. __As he took a sip from his drink (what he couldn't taste, but he didn't give a shit) and looked around the Inn. __There weren't nice and attractive women at all. __They were all… ugly and just… just gross! __One of the girls smiled at him and Chuck knew then that nobody could be so… ugly like she was. __She missed two teeth and she just looked like an hippo, l__et's just say she wasn't really skinny. __Too bad for him the girl seemed to like him, as she walked over to him Chuck ordered another drink._

''_Great!'' he mumbled._

_The girl laughed and once again showed all of her teeth, well what was left of it._

''_Hiya there, stranger!'' She smirked._

_As she opened her mouth Chuck got overwhelmed by a sent that almost made him throw up._

''_Hello.'' Chuck said back, wishing she would just leave him alone._

_Oh god! The smell was getting worse! __Wait a minute! He was Charles for god sake Bass! __Why was he even talking to some one that low for his class. __He just wanted her to leave and why would he be nice, life wasn't nice to him either._

''_Listen, you low-class cow-'' Chuck started but the girl burst out in tears even before he could finish his sentence and ran away._

_''That was easy.''_

_Chuck thought to himself._

_God this Inn was so boring! Maybe he wanted to get laid for the night after all, h__e paid the Inn dude and left. __It was a beautiful warm night, he thought as he looked up to the stars, a__nd then suddenly BAM! __A punch in the face interrupted his thoughts._

''_What the-'' he yelled as he tried to stand up._

''_Hello there neph,'' Carter smirked._

_He wasn't alone he had took some friends with him and was planning on killing him at the very spot. __Carter was older than him and he was a vampire longer than Chuck. __He was more powerful and with his friends Chuck couldn't survive. __There were three of them. __And then suddenly some blond guy showed up._

''_What is going on here?'' the blonde asked._

_And before Chuck knew it he was in a fight with Carter but he the blonde guy helped him, a__fter a lot of punches and broken nosses Carter gave up._

''_I'm coming back, little nephew!'' he yelled._

_Even then he was a coward._

_The blonde guy helped him stand up._

''_Thanks.'' Chuck said._

''_No problem.'' The blonde said._

_Chuck reached his hand out towards the blonde guy, __Chuck thought about saying his real name but why should he, h__e wanted to start a new life._

''_Chuck Bass.'' he said._

_The blonde took his hand and shook it._

''_Nate Archibald.''_

_

* * *

_

***IMPORTANT***

**Alright, sorry that it took so long to update, I kind of lost it all! So thats why I'm putting an end to it. To be honest I didn't like how the story turned out from the moment I updated it.**

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews last chapter, I'm going to try to update as fast as I can, the next chapter will be the last one... so thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**-B3ing0bsessed.**


	10. Happily ever after

''Uncle Jack.''

''Little nephew, it took me a lot to finally find you.'' Jack smirked.

''Including your Carter's life, your son?'' Chuck asked angry.

Jack's smirked widened what made Chuck realise that it did, Blair just looked at Chuck and Jack and back at Chuck again.

''You're sick!'' Chuck scoffed.

''No, little nephew, I just did what I had to.''

Blair took Chuck's hand and stepped back.

''And what do we have here, huh, who may this beauty be?'' Jack asked as he winked at Blair direction.

Out of disgust Blair took another small step back, Jack's smirk turned bigger. Jack took two steps forward and tried to grab Blai's hand, but Chuck was faster. He pulled Blair back and groaned at Jack.

''Do not touch her.'' Chuck warned him.

Jack just laughed, ''What are you going to do, huh, little Chuck?''

''What are you going to do?'' Jack raised his eyebrows and Chuck knew he was talking about what happened all those years ago.

Even though Jack was stronger Chuck could have killed him, but something inside of him stopped him, he just couldn't kill his own uncle. Jack called him weak and Chuck just ran and never talked about it again. Since that day he decided he didn't have a heart, but Blair made him realise he did.

Chuck punched him, right in the face, but that didn't really cause much damage, Jack just simply laughed and Blair froze.

Jack slowly turned towards Chuck again and punched him back, harder, Chuck fell on the ground. Blair let out a short scream, what made Chuck realise she was there two.

Jack looked over at Blair and began walking her way. It remembered Chuck of Carter, he had walked over to her exact the same way the night they went out for the first time, but this time he wasn't going to let it go so far. His eyes changed and his teeth grew, eight days ago he would only use it to have his drink, from a random woman... now it was necessary

He ran his vampire run over to Jack and pushed him away as hard as he could.

''Blair! Are you-'' Jack jumped on Chuck's back, stabbing him with something he had picked up from the street.

Jack knew the weak spots of a vampire, so after a few stabs Chuck was exhausted, Chuck just fell to the hard and cold ground and remembered something.

It was his fault Blair was in danger all of the time.

''_Wait here, I'll be back in a second.'' Chuck smirked._

_Blair rolled her eyes and took a sip of the martini Chuck had ordered for her, __Chuck walked over to Serena and Nate._

''_Are you insane, Chuck!'' Serena yelled just as he stood still._

''_Chuck, what are you doing man!'' Nate screamed at him._

''_What are you two talking about?'' Chuck asked innocently._

''_You know what we are talking about Chuck!'' _

_Serena pointed over at the waiting brunette Chuck had just met and felt strangely magnetic to._

''_Why did you took her to this club, Chuck, she is mortal and you know how dangerous it is around here!''_

''_Relax, little Sis, she's perfectly safe when I'm around.'' Chuck smirked._

''_Okay first: don't you dare call me sister again and second, no she isn't what if Carter finds her, and then, huh?'' _

_Just as the words left Serena's mouth Chuck's smirk fell, t__hat was something he hadn't thought about._

''_You didn't even think about it!… did you!'' _

_Chuck just looked over at Blair again and then their eyes met __Serena and Nate looked over at her two. __Chuck just stared at her and she stared back._

''_I didn't but... there is just something special about her…'' Chuck whispered almost impossible for Nate and Serena to hear._

_And then suddenly Chuck frowned as he scolded:_

''_Fuck!''_

* * *

Another punch made Chuck wake up.

Jack was hanging over him punching him hard in the face, then he took a wooden stick out of his pocket.

''Now, it's time to finish the job.'' he smirked and then his smirk suddenly fell as Chuck could see something stuck out of his chest.

Jack looked down as blood ruined his shirt, Blair had stabbed him from behind, Chuck threw Jack off of him and took Blair in his arms. Blair began to sob, she had never stabbed someone.

''Thanks'.'' Chuck whispered against her hair

''Is he… is he dead?'' Blair choked out.

''No he isn't.'' Chuck whispered as he pulled away slowly.

Blair was confused, Chuck turned around towards Jack who just smirked up at him.

''Blair I need you to close your eyes.'' Chuck said to her.

''No… Chuck are you-''

''Blair please!'' Chuck snapped.

Blair turned around and closed her eyes.

Chuck looked down on Jack who was still losing blood.

''So you are going to kill me after all, huh?''

Chuck took the wooden stick from the ground that Jack had dropped.

He knew what he had to do, what he should've done a long time ago.

''Well done, little nephew, I'm impressed.'' Jack laughed.

''Why did you kill Carter?'' Chuck asked his last question.

''He was a failure… just like your dad… just like y-''

From that moment Chuck had stabbed the wooden stick right in his heart, he had finally done it, now it was over… finally over. He felt Blair's warm little hand take his. She hugged him from behind. And just held him close to her. It was just a simple hug but it was enough for both of them, as the two of them cried softly.

* * *

''So Eric you are going to stay with us now?'' Nate asked, he had become good friends with the younger boy.

Eric happily nodded and received another hug from his sister.

The door slammed open and Blair stumbled in with Chuck leaning on her.

''Oh my god, Chuck, are you okay, what happened?'' Serena yelled hysterical.

Nate ran over to the kitchen and came back a moment later with a glass of blood, Chuck took the glass of blood as Blair explained what happened.

* * *

_3 moths later…_

''No, Blair! Forget it!'' Chuck yelled.

Blair had begged for it for months now, but he didn't want to give in.

''Why not, Chuck! We talked about this already!'' Blair began feeling a little irritated. ''Why won't you turn me, for god's sake!''

''Because it's a-''

''Curse and something that ruins your life, I know! I know!''

Chuck sighed, ''I don't want you to make the wrong decision and regret it for the rest of your life.'' he said a little softer.

Now it was enough! Blair ran over to Chuck took his face in her hands an kissed him passionately. As they had to pull back for air Blair pressed her forehead against his, ''Chuck, listen to me… I love you! Very, very much!''

She took a deep breath, ''I love you so much it hurts when you're not around.''

He looked at her with love and understanding, he felt the same, whenever she wasn't around he felt like dying. He knew the feeling. He knew what he felt for her… love. Something he had never felt before… maybe only for his mother, but not the same way as for Blair.

''I love you two.'' he whispered and he gave her another kiss.

''I am sure, I want this… and as stubborn as you may be, I will continue begging you until you will turn me out of hate.''

He smiled at her and couldn't hold himself back as he kissed her again, ''Okay.'' he whispered, ''But it will hurt a little.''

Blair shrugged and smiled at him, ''Nothing hurts more than not being with you.'' she whispered.

Their foreheads still pressed against each other they kissed again as if it was the last time, then he pulled back.

''Take a deep breath and close your eyes.'' he whispered.

She did as she was told to, he was going to do something really hard: hurting the woman he loved, he took a deep breath and his eyes changed of colour and his teeth grew.

''I'm sorry, Blair, I love you.'' he whispered as he set his teeth in her neck.

_**-100 years later…**_

''Daddy, daddy, look a butterfly.'' a little brunette said to her father, as she pointed her little finger at the sky high above.

''I see, princess, it's beautiful.'' Chuck took his daughter in his arms and kissed her cheek.

''Can we go search for mommy, aunt Serena, uncle Eric and uncle Nate now, daddy?''

''Sure, gorges, let's go find them.'' Chuck kissed her nose.

Little Sarah Elizabeth Bass was a hundred and one years old, she stopped aging when she turned six, she was a vampire after all, just like her parents, Blair turned out to be pregnant after Chuck and Blair had slepped together for the first time, apparently the condom had broke.

Even though it meant hurting Blair, turning Blair was the best thing Chuck had ever done in his life, he still was thankful every day for meeting her and falling in love with her, cause ever since that day, since the day he had met her, he learned what love really was.

Blair Waldorf had showed him.

* * *

**The Fucking END! I finally finished it. ****Thanks for the reviews everybody and for reading! Special thanks to: QueenBee10 and TriGemini you guys stayed with me threw the story so thx ;P. I will update my other stories soon.**

**-B3ing0bsessed.**


End file.
